bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agent ND/Chapter One of my new story
The Adventure in Grand Gaia Chapter One: The Beginning There was once a young man named Jacob, and he was about to go on the greatest adventure anyone ever could. This is how it happened. He was riding his bike doing his paper route one day when, all of a sudden, a flash of white/green light appeared, and he was knocked unconscious by something hard. He woke up in a large green field under a large tree with a low hanging branch. “Jeez, that hurt,” he said, rubbing his forehead. “Wait a second…Where the heck am I?!?” He then saw his bike laying in the grass. “Ok, should I stay here, or try and find a town so I can figure out what in the world is happened.” He walked over to his to his bike, bent down to pick it up, when out of the grass a small green thing jumped out and snarled at him. It was about as tall as his knee. He immediately jumped backwards and tripped on a root and fell. “What is that!?” Then, from the forest behind him, a man not much bigger than he, jumped out and destroyed the beast with his sword. “Wh-who are you?” Jacob asked. “I’ll tell you in a minute, we need get out of here, that thing probably just called about 30 more things like that.” The man said. “Follow me!” They both then started running through the forest. A little while later, they came to a cliff. “Where do we go now?” Jacob asked. “Over here, behind the tree.” The man said. Behind the tree was a small staircase which lead to a small ledge on the side of the cliff, and there was a door. “In here.” So they went down the steps and through the door, and what Jacob saw next was astonishing. A large room with roots hanging down and going into the floor, a corner of the room had a counter with food, and another door which he suspected to be this man’s bedroom. As the man walked through the door, Jacob stayed in the large room. The man then poked his head out of the room and said, “Come on in, there are people here that want to meet you.” Jacob walked through the door and into the room, and he saw a table with four guys and one girl sitting around it. None of them noticed him yet. One of the boys said to the man who had brought Jacob here, “Where have you been Vargas? We’ve been waiting for you. The man, now revealed as Vargas, pointed at Jacob and said, “I found this young man out by the prairie. He was being attacked by a Mossy.” The man in yellow was stifling a laugh, but Vargas noticed it. “Oh shut up Eze! Ok, sorry about him. What is your name? “Jacob, my name is Jacob. But you can call me Jake.” Vargas shook his hand, “I’m Vargas, this is Eze,” “Hello.” “Magress,” “Greetings.” “Selena,” “Hi” “Atro,” “Nice to meet you.” “and Lance.” “Hello.” “Hello,” Jake said, “Your names all sound so familiar, but I don’t know where I could have heard them.” There was then a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” Atro said. Atro opened the door, and there was a girl outside. “Ah, Tilith!” Atro said. “Atro!” Tilith gave Atro a hug. “How are you today?” she asked. “Just fine, you?” “Great!” The others then walked in to greet her. Jake hung back out of shyness. “Who are you?” Tilith said. She had spotted Jake. “My name is Jake. Vargas brought me here after he found me by the field. I don’t even know how I got here. I was in the middle of-“ “You were brought here? You didn’t live in Grand Gaia? What did you see?” Tilith interrupted. “Well I riding my bike and I saw this green light, and I was knocked unconscious off my bike by a branch. When I woke up I was next to a large field. I went to pick up my bike and a green thing jumped out of the grass and started to attack me. That’s when Vargas killed it and brought me here.” “When you saw the green light, did you hear a voice?” Tilith asked. “I did, but I couldn’t make out what it was saying. That’s when I hit the branch.” “Weird, Lucious usually tells me when a summoner enters Grand Gaia.” “Who is Lucious?” “He is the god of the gate. He controls when a summoner enters Grand Gaia.” “Here,” Vargas said. “Let’s talk at the table so we can eat.” “Good idea,” Eze said, “I’m starving.” As they walked over to the table, they heard many footsteps running down the stairs outside. Then they heard violent banging on the door, and it broke from its hinges and flew across the room. In came five goblins, one redcap, two orthos, seven skeletons, and a skeleton king. “What the, how did they find us?” Lance said. “I don’t know, but we don’t have time to worry about that now.” Vargas said. “Kill them all!” the skeleton king said, “But save the summoner, I want him alive!” Category:Blog posts